Craftian Senate
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Senate' 克拉夫地亚参议院 Kèlāfūdìyà Cānyìyuàn ' 'クラフティア参議院 Kurafutia Sangiin ' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Upper house of the Parliament of Craftia |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Leadership |- ! width="40%" align="left"|President | width="60%" align="left"|Brian Jaine, NUP Since 19 June 2068 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Leader of the Government | width="60%" align="left"|Kimberley Xi, NUP Since 1 November 2071 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Leader of the Opposition | width="60%" align="left"|James Pratchett, CCP Since 27 May 2072 |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|76 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (21): }| } | }} United (21) Opposition (22): }| } | }} Conservative (22) Crossbench (33): }| } | }} Liberal (16) }| } | }} Mojang (5) }| } | }} Reform (4) }| } | }} Greens (4) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (3) }| } | }} Republican (1) |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Elections |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Voting system | width="60%" align="left"|Single transferable vote |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Last election | width="60%" align="left"|19 September 2070 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Next election | width="60%" align="left"|2073 |} The Craftian Senate is one of the two houses (chambers) of the Parliament of Craftia. It is referred to as the upper house, with the House of Representatives being referred to as the lower house. The term in office of members of the Senate is a maximum of six years from the date of the first sitting of the Senate (officially beginning on 1 November), but may be abridged if an early election is called or if Parliament is dissolved (but this has never occurred due to convention). A member of the Senate may be referred to as a "Senator", while a member of the House of Representatives is usually referred to as a "Member of Parliament" ("MP" or "Member"). The present Parliament is the 29th Federal Parliament of Craftia. The most recent federal election was held on 19 September 2070. The governing National United Party won 21 seats. The Craftian Conservative Party won 22 seats, forming the Official Opposition. The crossbench consists of the other parties not in government or Official Opposition. The Liberal Party of Craftia holds 16 seats, the Mojang Democratic Party holds 5 seats, the Craftian Greens and the Craftian Reform Party hold 4 each, the Liberal Democrats hold 3 seats and the Republican Party of Craftia holds 1 seat. The Senate currently consists of 76 members: 8 from each of the nine states (regardless of population) and 4 from the Bankera Capital Territory and Craftian Island Territories combined (known collectively as the Territories). Composition } | Conservative | |- | | United | |- | | Liberal | |- | | Mojang | |- | | Reform | |- | | Greens | |- | | Liberal Democrats | |- | | Republican | |} Senators by electoral region Jebsten } | United |- | 2 | Nicole Witt | | Conservative |- | 3 | Sen Hang | | Liberal |- | 4 | Asawa Fakukeia | | Mojang |- | 5 | Jim Lawrence | | Lib Dems |- | 6 | Dan Foley | | Reform |- | 7 | James Soo | | United |- | 8 | Lloyd Renmark | | Conservative |} Addams } | Conservative |- | 2 | Brian Jaine | | United |- | 3 | Kass Kurosawa | | Lib Dems |- | 4 | Sarita Fortson | | Liberal |- | 5 | Wolf Westerberg | | Republican |- | 6 | Sam Bungendore | | Conservative |- | 7 | Grant Lager | | United |- | 8 | Jamie Woodstock | | Conservative |} Meyang } | United |- | 2 | Peter Rahman | | Conservative |- | 3 | Anthony Kim | | Liberal |- | 4 | Anne-Marie Bojorquez | | Lib Dems |- | 5 | Joel Flanagan | | Greens |- | 6 | Hikaru Miyamoto | | United |- | 7 | Marcelo Chiu | | Conservative |- | 8 | Erica Wu | | Liberal |} Berhardsson } | United |- | 2 | Chris Almanzar | | Conservative |- | 3 | Tegan Trent | | Liberal |- | 4 | Putri Wibiaki | | Mojang |- | 5 | Avril Bennett | | Greens |- | 6 | Vincent Koh | | United |- | 7 | Intan Sinta | | Conservative |- | 8 | Tee Li | | Liberal |} Jagsland } | Conservative |- | 2 | Jason Ford | | United |- | 3 | Megan Tietjen | | Liberal |- | 4 | Darshana Mahesha | | Greens |- | 5 | Rob Sunday | | Conservative |- | 6 | Carol Qiu | | United |- | 7 | Julie Fujiko Sakai | | Liberal |- | 8 | Tracey Fraga | | Conservative |} Wintaro } | Conservative |- | 2 | Richard Ichida | | United |- | 3 | Billy Zazueta | | Liberal |- | 4 | Cheung Shun-zheng | | Reform |- | 5 | Ivy Ling | | Conservative |- | 6 | Angus Pham | | United |- | 7 | Graham Billson | | Conservative |- | 8 | Andrew Hamington | | Conservative |} Western Craftia } | United |- | 2 | David Ao | | Conservative |- | 3 | Kylie Lange | | Liberal |- | 4 | Tony Morton | | United |- | 5 | William Bega | | Conservative |- | 6 | Susie Miyamoto | | Liberal |- | 7 | Tari Raharjo | | United |- | 8 | Chris Wong | | Mojang |} Kagstron } | United |- | 2 | Joanne Takenaka | | Liberal |- | 3 | Warren Paige | | Conservative |- | 4 | Jacqui Vanderveer | | Reform |- | 5 | Mandy Chen | | United |- | 6 | Faye Zhang | | Liberal |- | 7 | Sharon Critelli | | Conservative |- | 8 | Dalton Xiong | | United |} Lumina } | United |- | 2 | Jay Saravanamuthu | | Mojang |- | 3 | Nathan Surya | | Liberal |- | 4 | Purnama Lee | | Reform |- | 5 | Beck Rakuyama | | Conservative |- | 6 | Lengi Maddison | | United |- | 7 | Jen Proottuthang | | Mojang |- | 8 | Tammi Kwok | | Greens |} Territories } | Liberal |- | 2 | Lisa Escalona | | United |- | 3 | Chee Chung Chan | | Conservative |- | 4 | Jordan Mitsugi | | Liberal |} Seating plan